Papa Don't Preach
by xMandieeMizaninx
Summary: Amanda Elizabeth Bichoff is the daughter of Eric Bichoff. Along side her older sister Ashley who dates Jesse Neal, Amanda must find away to tell her father that she is dating one of the punks from Fortune. His name being Tommy Mercer aka Crimson.
1. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Amanda was on the hunt for Zacky but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Zacky where are you.." Amanda said to herself as she kepted walking. As she was walking, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the other side of the building. She tried to fight, but then she remembered what Tommy said. "This baby...nothing will happen to this baby." She stopped fighting so she wouldn't hurt herself and her baby. "Good you stopped fighting.." Matt's voice came. Amanda's eyes widened. "Matt what do you want with me?" Amanda said. "It's not me, it's more this person." Matt moved and locked the door. Amanda spun around and looked for a way out. Jeff came out from the shadows. "Fuck my life..." Amanda said as Jeff came closer. Jeff went to move the hair out of her face, but she moved back scared. "Don't be like that baby..." Jeff said as Matt grabbed her by the arms and held her so tight she started screaming. Ashley who was passing with Adam heard the scream. "That sounds...Oh no AMANDA!" Amanda's eyes snapped wide open. "ASHLEY HELP ME!" Jeff slapped her across the face and kissed her. She was fighting to get out of the kiss and she got lose. She stared running when Tara came out of no-where and slammed her helmet into Amanda's stomach knocking the wind out of her. Amanda gasped holding her stomach as she started crying out. The three fleed the scene as Ashley and Adam got into the room. Ashley ran over to her sister but all Amanda kepted saying was "my baby my baby..." While holding her stomach area.

Tommy was waiting by the curtian for Amanda when all of a sudden Parmedics were rushing someone to an ambulance. Upon getting a closer look he noticed it was Amanda. Freaking out he went to run over to her but Shannon held him back. "She's fine, Ashley is with her, keep your head in the game, we have a match." Shannon and Jesse walked out and then Scott Steiner walked up to Tommy. "You ready?" Tommy shook his head. "Not really..." Scott looked at him. "Get ready cause were heading out there." Tommy and Scott walked out there and as Tommy walked passed he heard Taz talk about how his girlfriend was heading for the hopsital. Tommy was going to put all of his rage and anger into this match and get it over with as fast as possible to get to his girlfriend.

During the match the only thing on Tommy's mind was getting to the hospital. After he and Scott got the win and after a show down with Shannon, Tommy ran backstage and too his locker room where Jeff was waiting. "So I heard your girlfriend is in the hospital, thats why you were so off in your match." Tommy glared. "She isn't my girllfriend she's just a friend and what the fuck did you do to her?" Jeff smirked. "You're a really bad liar. Anyone with eyes can see you love her, and I will get back what's mine." Tommy got in his face. "You'll have to go through me Hardy." Jeff stared at him. "That can be arranged." Tommy pushed Jeff back into Amazing Red. "I suggest you leave this locker room before your head is personally delivered to Immortals locker-room on a silver plater." Red said as Tommy was going red in the face with anger. Jeff bolted out of the room and Tommy looked at Red. "Any word yet." Red looked at him sadly. "She lost the baby..." Tommy started pulling at his hair as he threw things around his locker room. "Come on man...she needs you." Tommy nodded as he got dressed and Red drove him to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital Tommy ran in seeing Ashley. "Oh thank god your here, she's in there." Ashley took him to her room. Tommy walked in. Amanda looked over and broke down crying, causing Tommy to start crying. "I should of had you go with me, this is all my fault." She said as Tommy hugged her. "This is in no way your fault, I will get back at Jeff for this." Tommy said holding his girlfriend. "I promise." Amanda nodded. "And I'm taking out Tara. It's her fault our daughter is dead.." Tommy looked at her. "A little girl?" Amanda nodded breaking down again.

A few hours later, Tommy walked out and a TNA camera was in his face. "Crimson, what happened with Mandiee." Tommy glared into the camera. "Jeff Hardy...had better watch his back." Tommy pushed the camera out of his face and went to get his girlfriend a drink. The camera man followed. "What's your relationship with Mandiee?" Tommy turned around. "I do believe that is none of your business, now with all do respect if you don't want to be laying in one of these beds GET OUT OF MY FACE!" The Camera man backed off as Tommy went to get Amanda her gingerale.

Ashley walked into her sisters room and saw her looking through Tommy's phone. "Sis...?" Amanda looked up at Ash as she set Tommy's iPhone down. "yeah?" Ash sat down. "What did you mean by my baby when you were holding your stomach were you...?" Amanda's bottom lip started too quiver. "This is the second child I've lost, Tommy wanted this baby so badly as did I...and now...our daughter is dead!" Amanda screamed out. Ashley hugged her sister. "Ashley...?" Amanda said. "Yeah sis?" Amanda pulled back and showed her, her lefted hand. "Tommy asked me to marry him." Ashley smiled as did Amanda til they heard from the door. "Over my dead body..."

Both Ashley and Amanda looked towards the door seeing their dad. "Dad..." Amanda started. "How long?" Their father boomed. "3 years..." Eric looked shocked. "You've been with that punk for 3 years.." Amanda nodded. "And you hid it from me!" Amanda nodded. "WHY!" Amanda sighed. "Because I know you don't like him." Eric looked at Ashley. "Out.." Ashley walked out. "Your damn right I don't like him, Your my baby girl he's only going to hurt you!" Amanda rolled her eyes. "Oh like Jeff did,TOMMY IS NOT LIKE THAT AND SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU EVEN THINK OF FIRING HIM I WILL NOT BE YOUR DAUGHTER! I WILL DISOWN MYSELF FROM THIS FAMILY AS WELL ASHLEY!" Amanda laughed. "You let Ashley be with Jesse, why can't I be with Tommy? I love him." Eric sighed. "How are you so sure he loves you?" The door opened and closed. "Cause she's everything, I've ever dreamed of, she's gorgeous, beautiful, smart, funny, and over all amazing. And she is the love of my life, she's my wife and I will be damned if you come between us. With all do respect if I was using her, would I wanna serve you Jeff's head on a platter for causing my fiance to have a miscarriage. You didn't know that did you...Jeff Hardy killed your granddaughter before she was even born with the help of Tara. And weather you like it or not...sir...I will get my revenge when he least expects it." Tommy walked over and kissed Amanda in front of Eric. Amanda pulled away smiling at Tommy then turning to her dad. "And I want Tara...in a weapons match.." Tommy looked at her. "Baby...thats.." Amanda held her hand up. "2 on 1, me and Ashley vs Tara. Weapons match...first to bleed loses the match."

The following week Tommy was walking into the impact zone with his fiance, there engagment spread around the arena and had gotten back to the youngest Hardy who was not too pleased about the news. "We're taking Crimson out...ALL OF US!" Jeff hollared at all of immortal. "I want MY GIRL back!" Ashley who had overheard the conversion ran back to the fortune lockerroom and up to Tommy and Amanda. "Just thought...I'd warn...you that...All of...Immortal...is after...You Tommy." Ashley said between breaths. "They're gonna take you out, and take Amanda." Tommy pulled Amanda close to him. "Over my dead body." Amanda squealed and hugged Tommy. "I don't want you dead." Tommy sighed. "Baby it's a figure of speech." Amanda looked up at him. "With Jeff...anything is possible..."

Tommy walked out to the ring...hands linked together with his fiance. "This opening contest is a no DQ match for the number one contenders spot at Lockdown for the TNA world heavyweight championship. Introducing first entering the ring with his fiance Mandiee, from Brooklynn, New York. Crimson!" JB announced to the crowd. Crimson lifted Amanda up and set her up on the ropes and kissed her lips lightly as Jeff's enterance music hit. "And the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina. Making his way to the ring with Tara..Jeff Hardy!" Amanda glared at Tara as her and Jeff entered the ring. Before Tommy could even hold her back, Amanda jumped Tara and started slamming her head into the mat. "YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!" The whole arena fell quiet watching as Amanda took it to Tara as Tommy and Jeff brawled outside the ring. Amanda and Tara rolled out of the ring and Amanda was quick on her feet. She irish whipped Tara into the stairs as Matt came down and nearly took her head off knocking her out. Ashley came down carrying Tommy's baseball bat and hit Matt over the back with it and then repeadly hit him til he was knocked out. Tommy and Jeff were brawling still as Tommy broke a beer bottle over his head and rolled him into the ring. Getting the three the ref raised his hand. "And here is your winner and number one contender...CRIMSON!" Tommy looked around for Amanda. "CRIMSON!" Ashley yelled out as Tommy looked over and quickly got out of the ring and was by his fiance's side. "What happened?" Ashley looked at him as he picked her up. "Matt nearly took her head off." Ashley said as they walked backstage.

The following week Tommy made sure that Ashley was by Amanda's side at all times. As Tommy was warming up for his match Tara walked up and ran her finger down his chest. "You know..." Tara started as Tommy just gave her a blank look. "You don't really deserve a whore like Mandiee. I bet that kid wasn't even yours, so I saved you a breaking heart for when the kid was born and she didn't look like you..." Tommy glared. "Don't you ever bring my daughter up ever again...you took my chance at a family...it's bad enough my fiance doesn't want to try for another because of you.." Amanda and Ashley were walking around the corner talking when Tara heard them. "Oh Tommy you're so funny..." Tara said giggling as Tommy gave her a look. Just as Ashley and Mandiee rounded the corner Tara leaned in and kissed him. Ashley gasped as Amanda stood there not moving. Tommy pushed Tara away and made a move towards Amanda. "Babe..." He went to grab her arm but Amanda took off running away from him. Tara walked up behind Tommy as Ashley ran after her sister and wrapped her arms around him. "Now I can have you to myself.." Tommy didn't care at the moment if she was a girl or not he shoved her to the floor and gave her a deadly look. "You had better watch you're back...wouldn't want what happened to Abyss happen to you also now would you..?" Tara got up and took off running.

Ashley kepted running after her sister. "AMANDA STOP!" Amanda tripped out in the parking area and layed there crying. Ashley leaned down and hugged her sister who was sobbing and a complete mess. "Do you want to leave?" Amanda nodded. Ashley got her into the car. "I'm going to get your stuff from his locker room." Ash started walking away. "Ash?" Ashley turned back and Amanda handed her, her engagment ring. "Give it back to the bastard if he's there." Ashley took the ring in her hand and nodded. Ashley made it to Tommy's locker room and walked right in. Tommy looked up hoping it was Amanda but it wasn't. "Ashley...I swear I didn't..." Tommy said choking up. "We saw you Tommy..." Ashley said grabbing Amanda's things. "I'll be coming to your room to get the rest of her things when everyone returns to the hotel." Tommy just stared at her. "I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Tommy said. Ashley dropped her sisters bags and walked up to Tommy. "Find proof and maybe she'll believe you, until then.." Ashley took Tommy's hand and placed the ring in his palm and closed his fingers around it. "She says goodbye.." Ashley said grabbing her sisters stuff and leaving. Tommy fell to his knees as he stared at the ring.


	2. Chapter 1

Amanda Elizabeth Bichoff just turned Twenty-three a week ago. Her best friend and sister is Ashley and Ashley is the only one besides Jonathan Figueroa (Amazing Red) who know that Amanda is dating fellow TNA star and member of Fortune, Tommy Mercer otherwise known as Crimson.

"When are you going to tell dad?" Ashley says as they were walking the halls of the Times Union Center burrning time before the show began. "Tell me what girls?" Both Ashley and Amanda squealed as they turned and faced they're dad. "That...the food here really sucks." Amanda said as Ashley nodded really fast in agreement. "Is that what you really wanted to say?" Eric asked them. Amanda batted her eyes and gave him the princess look. "Would I ever lie to you daddy?" Amanda asked. Ashley held a breath to she wouldn't burst out in laugher. "I guess your right princess, I'll go tell catering off right now." Amanda smiled, thankful that catering was on the other side of the building. "You do that daddy, thank you." Amanda said smiling. Once he was out of sight, Amanda elbowed Ashley. "You almost laughed, he would of known I was lying." Ashley was in the floor in tears...laughing. "I'm...sorry..." She said inbetween laughs. "Well Tommy goes up against Shannon and Jesse in a tag match tonight, we'll see whose laughing then." She smirked. Her and Ashley could never stay mad at each other for more then a minute.

Jesse walked up behind Ashley as Tommy walked up behind Amanda. Both men grabbed there girlfriends from behind. Both girls screamed and elbowed their boyfriends in the gut. When they turned they squealed and hugged them saying sorry. "Hey you know, you could of been the Hardys.." Ashley began. "Yeah Jeff has taken his obsession with me a bit to far," Amanda said as Ashley nodded. "Same with Matt, it's sickening, Jesse I know Matt is one of your best friends, but yeah." Jesse nodded. "I know."

Tommy pulled Amanda close and gave her a kiss. "When are you telling your dad?" Amanda shurgged as she hugged his waist and cuddled close to him. "My daughters deserve the best!" Both Ashley and Amanda's eyes widened as Amanda quickly let go of Tommy and stood by her sister. "Mercer, what were you doing hugging my DAUGHTER!" Tommy shurgged. "Friendly hug?" Eric glared. "Looked a little bit more then friendly to me...hands off my daughter you're way to old for her you punk!" Eric pushed him and looked at Amanda. "Did he hurt you?" Amanda looked at her dad. "As if daddy, why do you think every guy that I hug is going to hurt me?" Amanda placed her hands on her hips. "Well after the incent with Jeff..." Amanda glared.."Don't you EVER bring that up, just because he wasn't ready to be a dad, didn't mean he had to push me down the stairs, it's funny, your on Jeff's side now...why is that DAD!" Amanda linked arms with Tommy. "I'll be walking Tommy to the ring tonight also." With the Her,Ashley, Jesse and Tommy walked away.

Tommy looked at his girlfriend as she looked to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me he did that to you?" Amanda kepted her eyes fixed on the tiled floor. "Amanda?" She looked up her eyeliner running down her face. "Oh, baby...don't cry." Tommy pulled her into a hug. "This baby...nothing will happen to this baby I promise." Tommy kissed her forhead and held her. Minewhile Ashley was in search of the youngest Hardy. When she could him she walked right up and suckerpunched him in the face. "What the hell Ashley?" Jeff said holding his jaw. "You have some nerve..." Jeff cocked a brow. "What are you talking about." Ashley swung her hands hitting him everywhere. punching and scraching him. "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY NIECE OR NEPHEW YOU BASTARD!" She kepted hitting him til finally Jesse rounded the corner. "ASHES!" Jesse pulled Ash off of Jeff and she fought to get out of his grip. "DONT GO NEAR MY BABY SISTER EVER AGAIN!" Ashley spat out as Jesse dragged her away. Jeff walked up to Ashley but when he got to close she kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards knocked out. Jesse stood there holding his girlfriend in amazment. "We better get you out of here now.." Jesse said and as much as he didn't wanna laugh...he laughed cause Jeff got his ass handed to him by a girl.

Tommy went to get ready for his match so Amanda was walking by herself. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground by someone screaming "MANDAPANDA!" Amanda's eyes widened as she knew who it was. "SHORTSHIT GET THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" The person ontop of her pouted. "Whyyy?" Tommy walked out. "Because asshole she's pregnant!" Tommy picked him up off of his girlfriend and nearly threw him half way down the hall then helped his girlfriend up. "You okay? No pains?" Amanda shook her head. "No, none, shortshit can't hurt me." She said smirking over at her short best friend. "Where are the other three?" Johnny laughed. "Matt is having a stand off to see who is taller aganist Matt Morgan...Brian went off to poke some random wrestler and Zacky went to find some Jack Daniels.." Amanda cocked a neatly waxed brow. "...why?" Johnny sighed. "You know why..." Amanda frowned. "Jimmy?" Johnny nodded. "Jimmy was his best friend...He's still not over his death." Amanda pulled away. "Get to know Tommy, I'm gonna go find him."

While Amanda was on the search for Zacky, Ashley was walking around the concert area of the arena when she all of a sudden heard. "Could it be...is it? OH MY GOD!" She ran towards the rehearal room screaming like a teenenger again. "ADAM! IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" Adam stopped mid-song eyes wide as he looked at Ashley. "How'd you get in here?" Ashley blushed. "I'm sorry, its just...my daddy is Eric Bichoff.." Adam looked at her. "That asshole, he yelled at me eariler.." Ashley glared at the floor. "Remind to yell at him." Adam laughed and hoped down off the stage. "What's your name?" Ashley looked up at him. "Ashley." "Well Ashley, what don't you stay for a bit." Adam said gestering to one of the seats. "R-really?" Ashley stuttered. "Sure why not."


End file.
